


Brown Sugar 386

by flavouredice



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he could only see the delectably impish grin covering the blonde's features. "What about brunettes?" ...Yes, he could deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Sugar 386

If Squall could count all the blondes that he had failed to have a successful relationship with, the list would be long enough to wrap around the world. Twice. And even if he didn't swing both ways, it would still be long. Well, not if he was straight... didn't know too many blonde women… Okay, well forget everything about the women. He'd still have a pretty long list.

Which is why the brunette was currently walking alone to the hair care product section of Walkmart. Nope, no bubbly blonde clinging to his arm to be seen, let alone in the vicinity. Well, the men of his previous relationships would usually have been clinging to something else; but lets move on, shall we?

First off, why was Squall going to the hair care section? Simple, he didn't have any more of his Bimble and Bimble hair de frizzer. Why did he need the hair de frizz product? Again, an easy question… To which shall be answered with another question. Have you ever seen Leon's hair without product? I'll assume not, since you're even bothering to ask me that question.

"…No luck with the blondes I guess," he mumbled, voice hardly even meant to be heard by himself.

"And why's that?" Squall had been staring at the floor when asked that question, contemplating why, on the hottest day of summer in the Po Valley, didn't the store have Bimble and Bimble. Which is why he saw the owner of the inquisitive voice's shoes first. Simple black converses with white laces. Male, or female? Further up the calf and all his grey eyes could see was a mass of navy fabric. Perhaps sweat pants. Still, the gender was an 'unknown' in Leon's mental database, the meter leaning towards female/effeminate male. The latter would have been preferable.

"Oi. It's not polite to stare." A skim past the plain white t-shirt clad torso, and the brunette's shadow grey eyes made their way to a shockingly different pair of sky blue orbs. And then to the mob of golden chocobo feathers resting atop their nest.

Squall hastily answered the blonde's question, not wanting to get tangled into another web. "Sorry. I was just annoyed that they didn't have any Bimble and Bimble de frizz."

There was a short chortle as the blonde put down a box of blonde lowlights. Why he even had it was beyond Leon, seeing as the man across from him already had natural lowlights and highlights.

"So, are you going to tell me why you have no luck with blondes?" The subtle grin on the blonde's rosy lips were infectious, worming their way into the caverns of the fluttering bird known as the brunette's heart. It was effectively reduced to a puddle of sanguine cardiac muscle.

"Oh, no reason." Squall looked back at the de frizz products, willing the flaxen locks to run away from his sight. Instead, a box of hair colour was seemingly shoved under his nose. Brown Sugar; 386. Brand, Dark and Lovely. His eyes found their way back to the ones to his left. But he could only see the delectably impish grin covering the blonde's features.

"What about brunettes?"

Yes, he could deal with that.


End file.
